11 de Marzo
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Antonio se encuentra con Rocio y Sara, como todas las mañanas. Madre e hija rien diciendo que su marido habia vuelto de un viaje. Sara sonrie, los tres entran en el tren pero las explosiones rompen la felicidad...


Bueno, esto es un fanfic que empece a hacer el 11 por la tarde en honor a toda la gente que murio o resulto herida en este atentado puesto que hace 7 años de este incidente. Me hubiese gustado subirlo el mismo día pero se me hizo más largo de lo que pense y se me hizo tarde (lo termine pasada la media noche)

Esta es mi manera de recordarlos a todos.

7:30 de la mañana

Antonio esperaba pacientemente su tren, tenía una conferencia mundial a las 7:40 y no podía llegar tarde puesto que era el anfitrión. Su vista rodó por la estación, su gente paseaba tranquilamente, compraban algunas cosas para el viaje, llevaban las bandoleras para ir a sus respectivos destinos, universidades, institutos, trabajos, incluso colegios.

-Hermano Antonio!- Grito una niña mientras corría hacia él, su madre la seguía, riendo levemente mientras sujetaba la pequeña maleta de la niña.

-Hey!- España la cogió en brazos y la estrecho fuertemente. -¿Qué tal Sara?- Antonio sonrió dulcemente, adoraba a esa niña, hacía varios meses que se la encontraba todos los días en la estación puesto que cogía él mismo tren a la misma hora y había llegado a cogerle mucho cariño.

-Muy bien, papa por fin vuelve de su viaje, vamos a buscarle a casa del tio porque se quedo allí a dormir- Sara esbozo una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Antonio había contemplado en su larga vida de nación. El padre de Sara, Carlos, viajaba mucho y la niña estaba casi siempre solamente con la madre, así que siempre que el padre volvía, Sara se ponía euforica.

-Sara, no molestes a España, tendra cosas muy importantes que hacer...- Dijo Rocío mientras me sonreí debilmente, disculpandose, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

-No hay nada más importantes que hacer feliz a mi gente, bueno, eso y los tomates- Rió España de manera ruidosa y la pequeña coreo su risa.- Y Rocio, sabes que quiero que me llames Antonio...

-Veo que por mucho que lo diga no cambiaras Antonio, como se nota que eres nuestra nación- Rocío sonrió- Vamos, demonos prisa o perderemos el tren...

Eran las 7:35 de la mañana, cojieron el tren 21431, se sentaron el el vagón 4

Llevaban menos de tres minutos en el tren cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión. Antonio gritó y su cuerpo se convulsiono en un espasmo de dolor.

-Antonio! Antonio! ¿Qué te ocurre? -Rocio miro fijamente a España el cual no dejaba de quejarse. Otra explosión acompañada du un grito de dolor por parte de Antonio. La gente empezo a asustarse, eso no era normal. - Antonio respondeme...

-Duele...el fuego...quema...la gente esta muriendpo...mi gente se muere...- Dijo en un susurro el joven castaño, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, un hilo de sangre marcando un camino carmesí desde sus labios hasta su barbilla.

-¿Morir? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nunca debisteis coger este tren...-Susurro España, adivinando lo que iba a pasar. Los ojos de Rocio se abrieron todo lo que podían por la sorprensa, comprendiendolo todo. Las explosiones no cesarían. Ellos eran los proximos...

Antonio sonrio levemente y se avalanzo encima suya, tirandolas al suelo. Rodeo con sus brazos a la mujer, la cual estrechaba a Sara y rezo porque el se llevase todos los golpes. Rezando porque su cuerpo sufriese los daños y Rocio pudiese volver a abrazar a su marido y Sara pudiese seguir sonriendo...

España cerro fuertemente los ojos y contubo la respiración, una tercera explosión. Su cuerpo volvio a tensarse mientras pegaba mas a las mujeres contra su cuerpo, intentando protegerlas. El fuego lo invadio todo, Antonio grito lo más fuerte que pudo a causa del dolor, y después, todo se volvio negro.

7:38

Nuno se paro en seco. Su pecho dolía y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Solto un leve gemido de dolor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El estaba perfectamente, entonces...¿Por qué le dolía?

No le habían atacado, no era el dolor agudo que se siente cuando tu gente mueres, cuando tu gente llora, no, era algo totalmente diferente...

El joven ojiverde se planteo todas las ideas posibles pero ninguna concoordaba hasta que que un nombre paso por su mente. Antonio.

-¿Te pasa algo Nuno?- Lovino se acerco a el, preocupado, su compañero se había parado derrepente y parecía choqueado.

-Lovi...algo le ha pasado a mi hermano...-Susurro el portugues y miro fijamente al italiano.

-¿A Antonio? Deja de decir tonterias, Sabes que no es puntual así que no es de estrañar que aún no este aqui, ni siquiera es la hora de empezar...

-No lo digo por eso...es que...- Nuno no sabía como explicar el miedo que le carcomía por dentro, en verdad no tenía razones para pensar que su querido hermano estuviese en peligro, solo ese dolor punzante en su pecho.

-!Fratello, cugino! (Hermano, primo/Italiano)- Gritó Feli corriendo hacia ellos, su rostro estaba desencajado, su piel palida, su ojos llenos de preocupación y la voz le temblaba. - !Venid. Rápido¡

-¿Qué pasa Feli?- Lovino abrazo a su hermano mayor, intentando tranquilizarlo. ¿Pero qué les pasaba hoy a sus familiares? Su primo argumentaba cosas raras y su hermano parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-Debemos ir- Susurro y corrio hacia donde estaban los demás, al llegar los vieron pegados al televisor, sus caras solo mostraban preocupación , algunos soltaban varias lágrimas.

-¿!Qué pasa aqui!- Lovino ya no lo aguantaba más- !Qué alguien me lo diga¡

-Le a pasado algo a meu irmão (mi hermano/Portugues) ¿verdad?- Susurro Nuno, el dolor en su pecho no cesaba y la preocupación hacia el estado de su hermano seguía creciendo.

-!Deja de decir tonteria Portugal¡- Lovino se giro cabreado y miro fijamente a su primo. Nuno se sorprendio, su primo solo le llamaba por el nombre de su país cuando estaba realmente cabreado.

-Nuno no esta diciendo ninguna tonteria Lovino...-D ijo Inglaterra, intentando mantener la calma.

-¿A qué te refieres...?

-Han atentado contra Antonio...-Ludwig suspiro y abrazo al pequeño italio el cual había empezado a sollozar.

-¿Qué an que...?- Lovino estaba incredulo, no quería creerselo, no podía creerselo...

-!Que han estallado tres bombas en un tren en atocha¡- Francis grito y golpeo la pared co el puño, se sentía tan impotente...

Nuno abrio mucho los ojos y se volvio a agarrar el pecho, soltando otro gemido de dolor. Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas, estaba claro que la relación que compartia con su gemelo le hacía darse cuenta de cuando el sufría, siempre había pasado eso pero nunca le había dolido tanto.

-!Nuno¡- Gilbert reacciono rápido y sujeto a Portugal antes de que el callese al suelo, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Han vuelto a atacar a Antonio, lo se...lo siento...- Susurro el chico de ojos verdes, Gilberte miro a los demás, asustado.

"Se notifica que an estallado cuatro bombas más en el tren 17305 en la calle Jerez, 500 metros antes de llegar a la estación de Atocha. Ya van 10 bombas detonadas en cinco minutos, se teme la explosión de más, ahora mismo se esta sacando a todos los supervivientes posibles, se calcula que hay mas de 100 muertos y las cifras de heridos superan 1000..."

Alfred apago la televisión, no tenía pensado tirarse más tiempo delante del televisor.

-Busquemos a Antonio...- Dijo, cojio su chaqueta de aviador y salio del recinto.

Antonio abrio los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo, no era capaz de mover ni un solo dedo. Intento enfocar la vista pero la tenía nublaba.

-Hey...¿estais bien...?- Susurró, su voz sonó ronca y debil. Bajó un poco la vista y miro a Rocio.

No se movía.

-Rocío...- Antonio zarandeó levemente a la mujer pero seguía sin reaccionar. Llevó sus dedos al cuello de la mujer y buscó su pulso sin obtener resultados. Rocio no había sobrevivido al atentado.- No...venga, Rocio, no puedes haber muerto...venga, reacciona...- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de España.

-¿Mama...?- Pregunto en un susurro una voz infantil. Antonio aparto los brazos de Rocio y contemplo el rostro de Sara, estaba manchado de sangre y tenía algun que otro rasguño, lo malo era la herida que le atravesaba el vientre. Antonio presiono la herida para intentar que dejase de sangrar- ¿Mama...? ¿Hermano...?-Susurró la niña- Me duele, mami...me duele mucho...

-Tranquila Sara, no pasa nada, estoy contigo...- Susurro Antonio, estrechandola más entre sus brazos. -Mama esta dormida...ahora debemos aguantar hasta que nos rescaten... ¿Vale?- Antonio la besó en la frente y le limpió la sangre de la cara.

-¿Que haceís aqui?No podéis entrar...- Un medico de mediana edad los miro fijamente- ¿Señor España...?

Nuno trago saliva y nego repetidamente.

-Soy Portugal, España a tenido que cojer uno de los trenes que han explotado, debemos buscarlo, dejenos pasar, todos somos naciones, sobrevivimos a muchas cosas...- La voz de Portugal sono firme y sereba así que el medico asintió y les dejó pasar, suspirando.

-Espere, señor Portugal...- Susurró y el chico se giró- Se lo suplicó, encuentre a nuestra nación, no somos nada sin ella...-Pidió el medico.

-Tranquilo, no dejare solo a mi hermano, le encontrare...-Aseguró Nuno y corrió hasta alcanzar a los demás.

-Hey...Sara...¿sigues despierta?- Preguntó Antonio, la niña asintio lentamente.

-Estoy cansada hermano...- Susurró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de España. Antonio suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo más presión en la herida del vientre que poseía la niña, se estaba desangrando, si no los encontraban rápido su pequeña Sara moriría, al igual que su madre.

-Pero no debes dormirte ¿Entiendes Sara? Debes de mantenerte despierta y atenta, sino mama, papa y yo nos enfadaremos...

-No quiero que papa se enfade...

-Entonces dime lo que sí quieres que haga tu padre

-Quiero que me lleve al campo...y a visitar el mar... ¿tu conoces el mar hermano...?- Antonio asintio y la niña sonrío- Que suerte, mi papa dice que es muy bonito...me recuerdas a él...hermano, tienes los mismo ojos que él...- Sara tosió bruscamente y la sangre salió de sus delicada boca, Antonio se la limpió con suavidad, conteniendo las lágrimas- Hermano...me gustaría...que algun dia conocieses a mi padre...así los cuatro podríamos visitar el mar... ¿no crees...?- La voz de Sara se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Si, eso sería maravilloso Sara...-Antonio miró fijamente a la niña, sus ojos miraban al infinito, opacos, sin vida...- Sara...venga, sigue hablandome, ¿Qué otro lugar querrías visitar? Vamos, Sara, no te duermas...Sara...Sara...-Antonio sollozó y abrazó en cuerpo inerte de la niña, el cual aún era rodeado por los brazos de su madre. No había podido salvarlas...

-!Irmão¡ !Irmão¡- Portugal apartó varios escombros, todos buscaban a España entre los restos, ayudando a los bomberos españoles, algunas naciones como Bélgica y Liechlenstein ayudaban a los medicos a sacar heridos. Alemania, Holanda, Suiza, Dinamarca y algunas naciones más ayudaban a sacar cadaveres.

-!Irmão!- Nuno quitó otro escombro y escuchó un sollozó muy familiar- !Francis¡- Gritó y el galo corrio a ayudarle- Creo que esta aqui...

Las dos naciones se miraron unos segundos y sin pensarselo empezaron a quitar los escombros hasta que visualizaron la figura del español, abrazando a Rocio y Sara.

-!Irmão¡- Nuno salto dentro del vagón y corrió al lado de su hermano.

-¿Nu...no...?- Preguntó en un susurro Antonio, mirandole con cansanció. La perdida de sangre estaba empezandó a afectarle considerablemente, se sentía terriblemente cansado y luchaba contra la inconsciencia, además, no dejaba de notar como la gente se moría por culpa de las heridas del atentado.

-Si, soy yo, tranquilo, no pasa nada, todos estamos ayudando a tu gente, te vamos a sacar de aqui irmão...- Nuno acaricio el rostro de su hermano, sus ojos verdes esmeralda habían perdido parte de su brillo.- ¿Estas bien?- Antonio asintió y solto un leve gemido.- Irmão... ellas...¿estan muertas...?-Pregunto Nuno mientras buscaba el pulso de la mujer.

-S..si..- La voz de Antonio se apago en un sollozo y las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos, apretó el cuerpo de la niña contra si y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Ahora mismo no le importaba el dolor ni las heridas, solo la tristeza de saber que su pequeña Sara había muerto.

-!Arthur, Lovino, Gilbert¡- Gritó el galo mientras salía del vagón.- Venid aqui, le hemos encontrado...

Los nombrados corrieron hacía donde se encontraban los gemelos y bajaron, acercandose a Portugal.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregutno Arthur, su relación con españa era rara, era una unión de odio y cariño muy especial, nunca se habían soportado pero habían llegado a ser buenos amigos.

-Ha tenido heridas peores, si hubiese sido humano ya estaría muerto pero además de ser una nación es muy testarudo pero...emocionalmente...sera dificil que se recupere del todo...- Francis suspiró y se acerco a Portugal.

-Nuno...deja que nos lo llevemos...

Gilbert se agachó y cojió a Antonio, incorporandolo.

-Deja a la niña Antonio, Arthur se la llevara...- El albino acarició el rostro de su amigo, el cual le miró, como si estuviese en trance, no respondio, solo pegó más el cuerpo contra sí. Gilbert cerró los ojos unos segundos y contubó las lágrimas, no soportaba ver a su risueño amigo en ese estado- De acuerdo Antonio, agarrala fuerte y no la sueltes... ¿vale?- España asintió lentamente- Vamos a sacarte de aqui...- Gilbert cogió a Antonio de manera nupcial y se levantó. Con ayuda de Francis Prussia consiguió salir de entre los escombros y llevó a su amigo hasta el campamento de guardia. Francis le siguió, cargando a la mujer entre sus brazos. Arthur salió corriendo a decirles a los demás que Antonio había sido rescató y después se unió a los demás, sacando heridos, no pararían hasta sacarlos a todos. Nuno y Lovino seguían al galo, intentando tranquilizarse mutuamente.

-!Señor Portugal¡- El medicó corrio hacia la nación- ¿lo encontraste...?

-Claro, te lo prometí...- Rio y después le miro fijamente- Curale, por favor...

-No necesitas repetirlo...- El hombre se dirijió a la camilla donde Gilbert estaba depositando a su amigo.- Señor España...

Antonio levantó la vista y miró al doctor. Esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa timida pero puro...se parecía tanto a Sara...

-¿Cuál es su nombre...?- Preguntó en un susurró, el medico le miró interrogante y después miro el cuerpo que sostenía la nación entre sus brazos, como si le fuera la via en ello.

-Me llamo Carlos...esa niña..¿esta viva?-Preguntó y se acerco. Antonio no pudó evitar volver a llorar.

-Perdoname...perdoname...no pude salvarlas...perdoneme...

-¿Qué...?- Carlos se pusó al lado de antonio y miro el rostro de la niña- Sa...Sara...no..Sara...- Las lágrimas acechaban con salir de sus ojos, debía de ser una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Las conoce?- Preguntó Francis, dejando el cadaver de Rocio en una camilla. El hombre se giró y calló al suelo, llorando. No era posible, su mujer y su hija habían muerto...

-Perdoname...- Volvió a susurrar Antonio y se dejó llevar por los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Carlos depositaó el ramo de rosas en las lapidas y esbozó una sonrisa triste, hacía siete años de la muerte de su mujer y su hija pero el dolor parecía no desaparecer.

-Anda...- Susurró una voz a sus espaldas Carlos se giró y miró fijamente aqullos ojos verdes esmeraldas que jamas lograría olvidar. Habían recuperado parte de su brillo pero aún se podían percibir restos de aquella trajedia.

-Señor España...-Murmuró.

-Te dije que me llamases Antonio, Carlos...a ellas le hubiese gustado esto...-España sornió dulcemente y se pusó al lado de carlos, dejando el ramo de tulipanes al lado de las rosas.- Sabes Carlos...antes de que muriese Sara me dijó que quería que nos conociesemos para así poder visitar el mar los cuatro juntos...

-¿En serio? Entonces, se puede decir que hicimos feliz a nuestra pequeña Sara...¿no crees?

Antonio rió y asintió, mirando al mar.

-Si, creo que hicimos bien en enterrarlas aqui...-susurró Antonio, desde aquel acantilado se podía contemplar el hermoso mar de aquellas costas, ese era el único lugar donde las dos jovenes se merecían descansar. Ninguno de los dos querían olvidarla, ni podían y menos España, el cual se había prometido recordarlas, a ellas y a todas las victimas de aquel atentando, aquellas personas a las que no pudo salvar. Sabía todos y cada uno de los nombres y siempre los recordaría, era lo menos que podía hacer, falló como país al no haberlos podido salvar pero no fallaría como amigo, el recuerdo de la sonrísa de Sara no se lo permitía.

Bueno, esto es todo, espero que no me mateis por favor, se que es malo pero para mi significa mucho. Yo no soy de Madrid pero casí todo mi familia si lo es y vive allí, así que cuando ocurrio tuve mucho miedo de que alguno de mis seres queridos fuese uno de ellos, aunque solo tuviese 7 años nunca olvidare ese día, a mi me marco bastante, al igual que a toda España.

Algunas aclaraciones, bueno, Nuno es un nombre tipico Portuges, por eso lo puse y es el hermano gemelo de España, auqnue creo que no es necesario aclararlo xDDDD

Solo puse la relacion de hermanos para que se entendiese el hecho de que Nuno sintiene cosas cuando dañaban a Antonio. Lovino y Feli llaman a nuno primo solo porque me parecio muy tierno.

Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía *reverencia*

¿Reviews? *Ojitos de corderito*


End file.
